


Long, Hard...Road

by Whisper132



Series: The Parabola Continuum [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132





	Long, Hard...Road

"You're supposed to be the rational one," Osamu said as he readied yet another ice pack. "Do you know who has to answer to the PTA when they ask about your injuries? Me. Do you know who has explain this to your parents? Me. What if you've screwed it up for good?"

"I'm fine." Gin refused to meet Osamu's eyes. The kid really was crap at lying.

"You're not fine. You're a pain in my ass is what you are."

"I wish."

" _Excuse me_?" Osamu took his hat and smacked it across Gin's head. "A tennis ball hit your head or something?"

Gin rubbed at his reddening head. "No. I'm fine. Can you make me some tea?"

"I'll try." Osamu had a tendency to oversteep the tea and Gin was picky, probably because his mother was a master at tea making and had taught her son everything she knew. Once in the kitchen, he stared at the small tea collection that had slowly migrated from Gin's home to Osamu's apartment. "Uh, chamomile or," he squinted to read the gold writing, "Nirvana Nectar with Ginseng."

"Peppermint."

"Do I have peppermint?"

"Green box in the back."

"Oh. Thanks." Osamu fished out the box, knocking over half the collection in the process. "When your arm's not screwed up I'll take you to a movie or something. You played good, even if you are an idiot."

Gin mumbled something and Osamu chose to ignore it. Gin was going through a rough phase in his journey through puberty and Osamu, having been there, did not wish to tread the path again. If he didn't hear the lewd suggestions (which they'd already agreed were out), then he didn't have to respond to them and put Gin in a pissy mood. Osamu dealt with enough pissiness from the rest of the team; he didn't want the one sane member to turn on him. Also, Gin was less likely to clean up the place if he was in a bad mood.

"So," Osamu said, "is there anything you want to see?"

"Let's rent something. Theaters are expensive."

The tea had been steeping for three minutes. Was that enough? Too much? "You let me worry about the money. It's your reward."

"I want a better reward."

"You _get_ a movie." Three minutes would have to be enough; the water was getting cold. "Be happy when somebody offers to do something for you."

"You could do-"

"Shut up and drink your tea." Osamu shoved the cup at Gin's mouth.

"It's weak," Gin said after a sip.

Osamu closed his eyes and counted to five. Gin said counting to five was usually all it took for him not to lash out at stupid people. "Next time, you make it. This is the last time I try to be nice to you."

Gin's eyes sparkled over the rim of his mug but he kept his mouth shut. As a reward, Osamu rubbed his head. That was as much as Osamu would give…today…this year…damn this sucked.

  



End file.
